Kensei Lancelot
Kensei Lancelot (剣聖ランスロット, Kensei Ransurotto, lit. Sword Saint Lancelot) is a Keshin used in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. User Inazuma Eleven GO *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Lost Angel' *'SK Hi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'SH Lost Angel' *'SK Hi no Otakebi' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Lost Angel' Appearance It has a long silver sword and has a silver shield. Overall, it has an armor of silver and also wears a helmet. It has a navy darkish aura and is based on a knight. Info (GO) Game In the GO game, it consumes 150 KP. Anime It was first used by Tsurugi during Episode 2 when he fought against Raimon (GO). Though after Shindou releasing his keshin, Sousha Maestro, the two Keshin clashed but the match ended with no result. It was used again during the match against Mannouzaka. Kensei Lancelot broke through the goalkeeper's keshin, Machine Soldier Galleus. He also used his keshin hissatsu, Lost Angel with the use of his keshin, Kensei Lancelot. Tsurugi used it again against Gassan Kunimitsu and Hakuren and used Lost Angel and scored a goal in the two matches. Afterwards, this hissatsu was seen yet again in Episode 32, but only in a flashback where Tenma, Shinsuke, Shindou, Aoi, Akane and Midori where thinking of the past matches, and it was not used in the episode itself. This keshin was seen again in the match against Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. In the two matches, Tsurugi used Lost Angel and scored. In the match against Arakumo Gakuen, he also used it to create a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Tsurugi used it again in the second half of the final against Dragonlink, in the Episode 43. He used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's, and also used Lost Angel but it was easily stopped by Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. At the end of the episode, he was so tired that he can't use it anymore. It was seen again in Episode 46 on TV, which Raimon was watching at it. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Tsurugi Kyousuke. It was beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin. Then, Tsurugi used it with Shindou's keshin and Tenma to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Later, it created a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in Episode 6 alongside with Sousha Maestro, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Goseishin Titanias to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Tsurugi failed to stop her shoot hissatsu. In Episode 7, Tsurugi tried to use the Armed mode, but with no success. In Episode 11, Tsurugi used it again and this time he succeeded his Keshin Armed with it and scored a goal for Raimon. In Episode 16, Tsurugi used it again to score a goal for Raimon, In Episode 24, it was used as a Keshin Armed in order to score a goal to Raimon, however, it was easily blocked by Zanak's Gouriki no Genbu. Slideshow Anime Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 1.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 2.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 3.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 4.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 5.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 6.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 7.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 8.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 9.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 10.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 11.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 12.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 13.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 14.png Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 15.png Movie Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 1.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 2.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 3.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 4.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 5.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 6.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 7.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 8.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 9.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 10.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 11.PNG Kensei Lanecelot GO Movie HQ 12.PNG Armed (Anime) Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 1.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 2.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 3.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 4.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 5.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 6.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 7.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 8.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 9.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 10.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 11.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 12.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 13.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 14.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 15.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 16.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 17.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 18.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 19.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 20.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 21.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 22.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 23.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 24.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 25.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 26.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 27.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 28.png Tsurugi Armed CS 24 HQ 29.png TsurugiArmedCS13HQ.png Armed (Game) TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame1.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame2.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame4.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame5.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame6.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame7.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame8.png TsurugiArmedKeshinCSGame10.png Video Armed Game Appearance Category:Fire Keshin Category:Chrono Stone Keshin Category:Keshin Armed